


Truth or Drink

by apparatuscarter



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparatuscarter/pseuds/apparatuscarter
Summary: Inspired by the series "Truth or Drink" by the Cut on Youtube. Now Gwen and Blake are playing it.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Kudos: 22





	Truth or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Went through a "Truth or Drink" spiral and watched the series for hours, thought "What if Gwen and Blake played it" and so I decided to put it into action. There is a brief set of rules that I put but you can watch a video on youtube to get a better gist of the game. Typed this up super quick so sorry about any errors, enjoy!

They were in the car and heading to some studio. After the New Year’s they had some engagements they had to attend to and one of them was a segment for “The Cut”. They tried to limit the number of public outings like this but it was an offer they couldn’t help but accept. They had been sent some small clips of others who had played the game beforehand and it looked fun. Besides, some promo here and there never hurt.

They walked into the studio hand in hand and greeted some people that were there. They had already gotten dressed up beforehand and were ready for the cameras, so it was a quick process. They had walked over to the table and had looked over to the alcohol selections. Not even a couple of minutes later the cameras were on and the studio was silent. 

“Alright let’s start with introductions,” the commentator behind the camera said. They introduced themselves and the commentator asked “How do you guys know each other?” “We met on the set of The Voice,” Gwen said while looking over to the camera and at Blake. “Let’s go over rules one more time just to make sure, alright you guys have a stack of questions to choose from on the table there that you will ask your partner.” Gwen and Blake smiled at each other hearing the word “partner” being used to refer to themselves. “Your partner can either choose to answer it truthfully or take a shot.” the commentator continued. “Do you guys want to take a shot?” the commentator said. “Sure,” Gwen said hesitantly. They poured themselves shots and got them down. After, the commentator stopped talking and they were on their own.

“I’m kind of nervous,” Gwen said while giggling a bit.  
“I’m nervous for you,” Blake said. 

“You can ask the first question,” Blake said.  
Gwen grabbed a card and read it. “Oooo, you’re going to have to take a drink for this one,” Gwen said in a honeyed voice. “Name a winner on The Voice, from your team, that you don’t think deserved to win.” Blake was in a bit of shock at how intense the first question was. He couldn’t really think about someone who didn’t deserve to win. “No one, they all deserved to win” Blake replied. “I feel like that’s not an answer,” Gwen said while looking at Blake with a questioning look. “I answered the question truthfully,” Blake said shrugging his shoulders playfullingly. “ You sure?” Gwen asked. “Yep” Blake replied as he got ready to ask the next question.  
“What is your least favorite song of mine?” Blake asked as he placed the card down. “Umm” Gwen mumbled. “It shouldn’t take you too long to answer this one.” Blake said amusingly. “The thing is, all of your songs are good,” Gwen said. “There’s definitely some songs of mine that you don’t like,” Blake said. “It’s kind of hard to think of it like off the top of my head,” Gwen replied. “It’s probably a hunting or beer song,” Blake joked. “I really don’t want to take a shot,” Gwen said biting her lip. “Hillbilly Bone” Gwen said quickly to avoid any questions. Blake was absolutely flabbergasted when she had said Hillbilly Bone. “Wait, really?” Blake said open-mouthed. Gwen gave a little smirk in his direction and went onto the next question. “Have you ever seriously considered breaking up with me?” Gwen said in a serious but curious tone. “Never.” Blake answered as soon as Gwen had finished saying the question.”That was an easy question” Blake added. “I can believe that,” Gwen said knowingly. Blake saw the question and immediately laughed out loud. “Which one of my friends are you most attracted to?” Blake said as he chuckled. Gwen sat there for a bit trying to process the question given to her and then reached for one of the bottles of alcohol. There wasn’t really an answer for that but even if there was, she wasn’t going to answer that on camera. She poured herself a drink as Blake laughed a bit. “What does that mean? My friends are unattractive?” Blake asked. “I’m not going to answer that,” Gwen said innocently as she took the shot. The alcohol was super strong and she made a little sour face. She took a bit of juice that was next to the shot glass and got another question card. “Would you rather get tickets to a Cardinals game or spend time with the family?” Gwen asked. “I feel like I know the answer to this one,” Gwen added before Blake could answer. “I would get the tickets and bring the family with me.” Blake responded while grinning at Gwen. “That was a good answer, I did not expect that” Gwen said surprisingly. Gwen gushed a bit after the response to the question. “I’ll take a shot for that one,” Blake said. Blake took the shot and got ready to ask the next question. “One complaint you have about my family?” Blake asked. “Immediate or like extended family?” Gwen asked. “Just in general, the question doesn’t really specify.” Blake replied. There were some complaints she had about some family members but we weren’t going to get into that. Blake knew that she wasn’t going to answer that question but if she did, he knew what she was going to say and about who. She reached over, poured herself a shot and took it. “I feel like I’m getting the harder questions.” Gwen said after she took the shot. “I agree” Blake said. Gwen got another card and started reading. “This is a good one, Who’s parent’s cooking is better?” Gwen asked. Blake thought about the question but immediately reached for one of the alcohol bottles and poured a shot. “You aren’t even going to try to answer?” Gwen asked. “Any answer I choose is going to offend someone, lose-lose situation.” Blake said as he chuckled. He took the shot and prepared for the next question. ”Something you wish I didn’t do?” Blake asked. “Probably like leaving the toilet seat open. Or like when you downplay yourself or like doubt yourself. It’s kind of annoying when you do.” Gwen replied. “I’ll try not to do it as much.” Blake replied. “Least favorite person that you have collaborated with?” Gwen asked. “Definitely not answering that,” Blake said while pouring a shot. He took the shot and grabbed another question card. “Have you ever skinny dipped?” Blake asked while smirking. Memories had come back to their times in Oklahoma. Gwen’s face flushed at the sudden inappropriateness. “Yes,” Gwen said shyly.  
“Last question” the commentator said to tell them to wrap it up.  
“Something you would want to change about me?” Gwen asked. “Nothing, you are perfect the way you are. I don’t want to sound too much like a cliche or anything but you are genuinely perfect, there’s nothing I would change about you.” Blake said while smiling at Gwen. Gwen blushed a bit mouthed the words “I love you”. They wrapped up the filming at the studio and reviewed some clips that they had filmed. About half an hour later they had gotten into the car to go home. “Your least favorite song of mine is Hillbilly Bone?” Blake asked still shocked by Gwen’s answer to that question earlier. “I don’t know how to explain it, the song has like a weird aesthetic about it. I don’t really like it.” Gwen replied. “That’s fair” Blake said. They got home, made food, and watched a movie together, enjoying the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
